No easy way out
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Se subió a la orilla del puente, sólo le faltaba dar un último paso para terminar con aquéllo. Cerró los ojos, soltó un hondo suspiro, y se dispuso a lanzarse al vacío. Dedicado a Naghi-tan. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, **Tiger &amp; Bunny** y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance -CrystalFairy:_ **Bueno, para empezar, no me decidía si publicar primero este fic o el otro, el cuál es un one-shot. :I Obviamente el one-shot me tomará mucho más tiempo el terminarlo.

No estoy muy segura de actualizar cuanto antes, pero intentaré hacerlo cuando se dé el momento, sólo les aviso porqué tengo problemas a causa de qué no tengo en qué escribir. :I

Dedicado a Naghi-Tan, quién hoy cumple años. ¡Felicidades! :D

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

**No easy way out.**

_**Capítulo 1:**_ No héroe.

\- Perdón, mamá.- Oyó la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.- Dile... qué realmente lo siento.-

Antes de poder siquiera contestar, o exigir una explicación de su repentina disculpa, le colgó. No le quedaba nada más por hacer, ya había mandado íntegramente el dinero qué recibió tras su liquidación de esa misma tarde. No tenía muchos amigos en la ciudad, aunque igual, no los frecuentaba diariamente, por lo que no se enterarían hasta unos días después, quizá tras haber transcurrido una semana. No, ya no le quedaba nada...

No podía con la culpa qué le carcomía la conciencia, sabía qué estaba siendo irresponsable, pero ¿qué más le quedaba? Ya no tenía trabajo desde antes de qué cayera la tarde, debía un par de meses de renta atrasada, y para rematarla, su hija lo odiaba, al grado de repetírselo cada vez qué tenía la oportunidad, a causa de la distancia y todas aquellas promesas hechas y rotas al mismo tiempo. Amaba a su pequeña más que a nada en el mundo, y le dolían profundamente las palabras de su hija. Era como un cuchillo filoso que se clavaba lentamente en su corazón, haciéndolo desangrarse, matándolo despacio...

\- Es... lo mejor.-

Se subió a la orilla del puente, sólo le faltaba dar un último paso para terminar con aquéllo. Cerró los ojos, soltó un hondo suspiro, y se dispuso a lanzarse al vacío...

\- Adiós.-

Y justo cuando creía que ninguna fuerza en el mundo podría detenerlo, un destello de luz repentino apareció, haciendo qué se cubriera los ojos, y por ende, qué cesara sus intenciones por un momento...

\- ¿Qué diablos...?-

\- _**"LO ESTÁN VIENDO, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡LAS PERSONAS QUE LLAMARON PARA REPORTAR AL MISTERIOSO SUICIDA PUEDEN RESPIRAR CON CALMA, POR QUE LOS HÉROES ESTÁN EN CAMINO!"**_-

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_\- Gritó con fuerza tras percatarse de que el helicóptero de **HeroTv** fue el responsable de cegarlo en el momento en que se disponía a saltar. Y si ellos estaban ahí, sólo significaba una cosa.- ¡Largo! ¡No he pedido ayuda alguna!-

Y para su mala suerte, los famosos héroes empezaron a llegar. Al igual qué ellos, algunas patrullas y hasta una ambulancia comenzaban a detenerse a poca distancia de donde se encontraba...

\- _**SKY HIGH!**_\- De entre las nubes, se abrió paso el Rey de los Héroes de la presente temporada, deteniéndose en el aire para realizar el acostumbrado saludo.- _**¡BUENAS NOCHES, Y DE NUEVO, BUENAS NOCHES!**_-

**_\- " Y EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR ES NADA MÁS QUÉ... ¡SKY HIGH, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¿PODRÁ EL REY DE LOS HÉROES SALVAR AL MISTERIOSO SUICIDA?"-_**

\- ¡No quiero qué me salven!- Gritó desesperado.- ¡Déjenme morir con dignidad!-

**_\- "SEGÚN LA INFORMACIÓN QUÉ NOS HA LLEGADO, EL SUICIDA SE LLAMA KOTETSU T. KABURAGI, PROVENIENTE DEL ORIENTAL TOWN. PASA DE LOS 30 AÑOS Y MIDE 1.80 MTS."-_**

\- ¡Kotetsu Kaburagi!- El héroe de los vientos lo señaló.- ¡Tus días de suicida han terminado!-

Kotetsu se dio una palmada en la frente. Odiaba a los héroes, no sólo porqué la mayoría como Sky High se comportaban como idiotas, sino qué además ellos_ "salvaban"_ y_ "protegían"_ a los ciudadanos de Sternbild con tal de aumentar su popularidad, por medio de los puntos qué el programa les otorgaba de acuerdo a las acciones qué tomaban. Y lo qué menos quería, además de qué televisaran su muerte, era qué uno de esos famosos _"héroes"_ lo evitara al salvarlo...

\- ¡Idiota, eso es lo qué estoy intentando!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Los héroes como tú...!-

Y sin querer, dio un traspiés, cayendo del puente...

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Gritó toda la gente qué veía lo acontecido.

\- **_"¡OH, NO! ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! KOTETSU T. KABURAGI HA CAÍDO DEL PUENTE!"_**-

El Rey de los Héroes se aventó igual al vacío, para poder rescatar al hombre antes de qué cayera al agua. Kotetsu lanzó un grito, cubriendo sus ojos y deseando haber terminado con su vida de otra manera...

**_\- ¡AAAAAAAH!-_**

Sin embargo, otro héroe hizo acto de presencia, vestido con una armadura roja con blanco, atrapando a Kotetsu entre sus brazos. Gritos de júbilo se desataron entre la multitud, en lo qué subía al puente de un gran salto...

\- ¿Eh?- Se descubrió los ojos Kotetsu, al sentir qué era llevado en brazos como a una novia.- ¿Qué?-

**_\- "¡Y AQUÍ ESTÁ, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡EL NUEVO NOVATO, BARNABY BROOKS JR., ACABA DE RESCATAR DE UNA MANERA ESPECTACULAR AL SUICIDA!" ¡CON ESO SUMA UNA BUENA CANTIDAD DE PUNTOS!"-_**

Las personas se acercaron a Barnaby, quién sonriente, dejó caer al hombre qué llevaba en brazos...

\- ¡Ouch!- Se quejó Kotetsu al caer de posaderas.- ¡Oye, fíjate bien el cómo tratas a tus mayores!-

\- Guarda silencio, Viejo, y sonríe, las cámaras nos están enfocando.- Le respondió en voz baja el joven héroe.

\- ¿Viejo? ¡Viejo!- Torció la boca ante el despectivo adjetivo a su persona.- ¡Jum!-

\- ¡Barbany Brooks Jr!- Comenzaron a chillar las mujeres, mientras los hombres lo vitoreaban.- ¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho!-

\- Señor.- Un policía tomó del brazo a Kotetsu, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.- Venga con nosotros, por favor.-

\- Pero, pero yo...- Y no pudo hacer nada, mientras lo encaminaban a una ambulancia.

\- No fue nada.- Les sonrió Barnaby, e hizo un delicado movimiento con la mano, arrancando gritos entre la gente presente.- Es mi deber como héroe el salvar a las personas en peligro.-

Los reporteros y fans seguían hablando, tomando fotografías y entrevistando a Barnaby, mientras los paramédicos se llevaban al antes suicida, en una ambulancia...

**.~o0o~.**

Regresó a su casa, la cuál se le había olvidado qué aún tenía, horas más tarde, tras qué lo dejaran salir del hospital, después de algunos chequeos médicos y qué le arreglaran una cita con un psicólogo...

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se preguntó, frotándose la cara con una mano.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
